world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112613jossiktlaloc
09:17 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 21:17 -- *09:17 GG: Hey Tlaloc *09:17 GG: How's -t go-n? *09:17GT: Ugh *09:17GT: Hi Joxxik *09:17 GG: What's wrong? *09:19 GT: I'm not going to talk about it *09:19 GG: Yes you are *09:19 GT: Nope *09:19 GG: yup *09:19 GT: Xo anywayx about thix team thing *09:19 GG: no *09:19 GG: no chang-ng the subject *09:19 GG: what's wrong *09:20 GT: Anywayx I heard that thix Pellok guy ix going to be joining or xomething *09:20 GT: Do you know him? *09:20 GG: Tlaloc *09:20 GG: Tlaloc *09:21 GT: Joxxik *09:21 GT: Joxxik *09:21 GG: yes *09:21 GT: Idk you juxt xaid my name twice xo I did too *09:21 GG: Because you're chang-ng the subject *09:21 GG: what -s wrong. *09:22 GT: I told you I'm not telling you *09:22 GG: The th-ng -s *09:23 GG: You are so tell-ng me *09:23 GG: -'m your mo-ra-l *09:23 GT: Xo anywayx Kikate ix on the team too *09:23 GT: And Xeriad *09:23 GT: Did you get invited yet? *09:23 GG: TLALOC *09:24 GG: You are go-ng to tell me what -s wrong. *09:24 GT: or *09:24 GT: not *09:25 GG: Tlaloc - am your mo-ra-l. *09:25 GG: Do you not know what that means. *09:25 GT: It meanx you're xuppoxed to make me feel good *09:25 GT: Not weigh me down with deprexxing bullxhit *09:25 GG: -t means we work together to help f-x each other's problems. *09:26 GG: Tlaloc please just tell me what -s wrong. *09:26 GT: EVERYONE HATEX ME HOLY XHIT *09:26 GT: Bleh *09:26 GG: okay, slow down. *09:27 GG: Why do you say that? *09:27 GT: Becauxe that'x how they fucking act *09:27 GG: Who exactly -s act-ng l-ke they hate you? *09:28 GT: Like, everyone *09:28 GG: And what d-d they say or do that makes you th-nk they hate you? *09:28 GT: Juxt *09:28 GT: Fuck thix ix dumb and you can't fix it and I can't fix it *09:28 GT: Xo it doexn't matter *09:28 GG: We can try. *09:29 GT: They're xhit-xmeared xmug axxholex anywayx *09:29 GG: Dude slow down *09:29 GG: g-ve spec-f-c examples *09:31 GT: Ugh Null ix a bitch I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE HER XHE'X XTILL AWFUL TO ME, and Balixh ix xmug and Xeriad ix butthurt and Beau playx with my heart *09:31 GG: now th-s - can work w-th *09:31 GG: Ser-ad -s butthurt? *09:32 GT: And Kikate ix godawful with hix xtupid "good guy" attitude *09:32 GT: Yex *09:33 GG: Why d-d she get butthurt? *09:33 GT: Becauxe "AXTROLOGY IX REAL XCIENCE HAHA DURR" *09:33 GT: Fucking airhead *09:33 GG: Oh r-ght that *09:33 GG: hey everyone has d-fferent bel-efs *09:34 GT: I'm well aware *09:34 GG: let her bel-eve that -f she wants to *09:34 GT: It'x MY belief that that'x an utter pile *09:34 GG: -t doesn't really affect you at all *09:34 GG: Dude not everyone's bel-efs are gonna l-ne up w-th yours *09:35 GG: You know what you do about that? *09:35 GT: What *09:35 GG: You deal w-th -t *09:36 GG: -t doesn't affect you unless you're court-ng her *09:36 GT: And another thing xhe doexn't think Kikate ix god awful *09:36 GT: What *09:36 GG: and -f you try to change her bel-efs, everyone w-ll hate you *09:37 GT: AND her typing ix illegible becauxe of that tard axx hand of herx. JUXT TYPE WITH ONE HAND I CAN WAIT A FEW MORE XECONDX *09:37 GG: are you really angry at someone because they're m-ss-ng a hand? *09:38 GT: No, her typing ix hard to read and it'x annoying *09:38 GT: Xhe'x annoying *09:38 GT: AND BALIXH HOLY XHIT *09:38 GG: Your typ-ng -sn't a cakewalk e-ther, you know *09:38 GT: Oh how I want to xmack him in the head *09:38 GT: Juxt once *09:39 GG: and - can understand not l-k-ng bal-sh *09:39 GG: Why do you th-nk K-kate -s god awful? *09:39 GT: Thank you *09:39 GT: Why doex nobody xee thix but me *09:39 GT: Like, xome people get why Balixh ix an axx *09:40 GT: But nooo, Kikate ix top tier *09:40 GG: What exactly d-d he do that was so bad? *09:40 GT: He'x xooo condecending *09:40 GT: The worxt kind *09:41 GT: Unintentionally *09:41 GG: - dont remember h-m be-ng condescen-ng to me... *09:41 GG: what d-d you do that set h-m off? *09:41 GT: "And then I gave 12 pintx of blood to the wiggler orphanx with no luxuxex and helped the weak and opprexxed lowbloodx who didn't axk for my help and I fight for JUXTICE AND LOVE" *09:42 GT: Are you kidding me? *09:42 GT: It drivex me up the wall *09:42 GG: maybe *09:42 GG: just maybe *09:43 GG: he's actually a good guy *09:44 GT: I don't care if he'x genuine or not *09:44 GT: It'd be even WORXE if he wax *09:44 GG: how so? *09:44 GT: It'x juxt a xubconcioux attention thing! Or he'x xtupid and naive and lovey dovey or whatever *09:45 GT: It'x juxt plain annoying *09:46 GG: ok so let's move on to the real -ssue here: *09:46 GG: Beau *09:46 GG: -'m assum-ng th-ngs d-dn't go to well w-th her? *09:46 GT: Nope *09:46 GT: I juxt *09:46 GG: What happened, Tlaloc? *09:47 GT: Goddamnit I fucked up and xhe broke it off and I got mad and I xaid I wax going to kick her axx AND I KNOW THIX WAX WRONG I WAX ANGRY xo I apologized inxtead of actually doing it, y'know *09:47 GT: And xhe getx mad and I get xad and then *09:47 GG: Well, good on you for apolog-z-ng *09:48 GG: ok, - th-nk th-s -s really the root -ssue here *09:48 GT: You're XTUPID MEDDLING BITCH of a girlfriend TELLX BEAU that I'm an axxhole for rejecting her black advancex! *09:48 GT: Xo that I would feel black for her! *09:48 GT: And then Beau blocked me and I'm never going to talk to her again *09:49 GG: Tlaloc *09:52 GG: how exactly d-d you fuck th-ngs up? *09:53 GT: Xhe xaid I wax too immature or xomething, but actually, xhe wax juxt uxing me ax an information mine! And xo I got mad and called her out on it and xhe dumped me *09:54 GG: Tlaloc you may not bel-eve th-s but - th-nk she actually had feel-ngs for you *09:54 GT: Yea xure *09:54 GT: Xome people xay xhe did, xome xay xhe didn't *09:55 GT: I don't even fucking know *09:55 GG: So you say she's blocked you? *09:56 GT: Yea *09:56 GG: Hrm *09:58 GG: Well - th-nk -t's fa-rly obv-ous where you went wrong here *09:59 GT: Really *09:59 GG: You attacked her at a moment of emot-oanl vulnerab-l-ty *10:00 GG: That's a good tact-c to use on an enemy, not on a g-rl you're flushed for *10:00 GT: Attacked her? *10:01 GG: "And xo - got mad and called her out on -t" *10:01 GG: that's an attack *10:01 GG: a verbal one, that -s *10:02 GT: You don't underxtand *10:02 GG: -f - were to say to you r-ght now "You're emot-onally unstable and wh-ny" you would react -n a s-m-lar fash-on *10:02 GT: XHE UXED ME *10:02 GG: D-d she? *10:03 GT: Yex! *10:03 GG: How exactly d-d she use you. *10:05 GT: Xhe faked being my matexprit! *10:05 GG: D-d she? *10:05 GT: Yex *10:07 GG: Or d-d you s-mply assume that's what was happen-ng, and then not ask her op-n-on on -t? And then to cont-nue operat-ng under that pretense, leav-ng ehr no room to let you down gently? *10:07 GT: 8:,( xhe totally did *10:08 GT: How could I believe her if xhe liex all the time! *10:08 GG: How can - trust you when you're th-s emot-oanlly unstable? *10:08 GG: Because you're my mo-ra-l, and - trust you. *10:09 GT: Balixh told me! *10:09 GG: Bal-sh told you *10:09 GG: And you bel-eved h-m *10:09 GT: Yex, it wax xo fucking obvioux that even HE xaw it *10:09 GG: Bal-sh *10:10 GT: He'x a prick, but he'x an obxervant prick *10:10 GG: Tlaloc, what d-d we talk about last t-me? *10:11 GG: Remember what - sa-d about pa-n? *10:11 GT: No *10:11 GG: Wow you ser-ously forgot *10:11 GG: That k-nda hurts, dude. *10:11 GT: Xorry *10:12 GT: Goddamn it wax a while ago OK *10:12 GG: Yeah, - suppose -t was. *10:13 GG: But the g-st of -t was, pa-n happens. And you can e-ther let that pa-n def-ne you, or you can r-se above that pa-n and become a better person. *10:13 GT: FUCK EVERYONE IX TRYING TO GIVE ME LIFE LEXXONX THAT I DON'T WANT *10:13 GT: Lixten dude, let'x talk about YOU for a xecond *10:14 GG: Really?Can we do that now? *10:14 GT: β *10:14 GG: because you seem to have a lot w-gh-ng on you, man. *10:14 GT: Do you know what that ix *10:14 GT: That letter? *10:14 GG: nope. *10:15 GT: Beta. The ancient Troll Greekx uxed it in their alphabet or xome xhit *10:15 GG: Okay... *10:16 GT: It xtandx for βoring, βanal, and βutt ugly *10:16 GG: Okay... *10:16 GT: α *10:16 GT: Thix ix alpha *10:16 GG: go on *10:17 GT: It xtandx for αctive, αalert, and αggrexxive *10:17 GG: alr-ght *10:17 GT: THE REAXON NULL DOEXN't GIVE HALF A XHIT ABOUT YOU IX BECUAXE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THE WRONG LETTER *10:17 GG: Okay? *10:18 GT: Holy xhit dude *10:18 GG: Oh - th-nk - see what you're say-ng *10:18 GT: Xtop trying to tell me how to KEEP a girl. Let me help you GET one firxt *10:18 GG: Alr-ght *10:19 GT: Whenever you talk to her *10:19 GG: How would you recommend - go about that? *10:19 GT: Xpeak your mind *10:19 GG: waht *10:19 GT: Don't beat around the buxh *10:19 GG: no - can't *10:19 GG: - can't just come r-ght out and TELL her *10:19 GT: Wow are you joking *10:19 GG: No *10:19 GT: Xhe fucking knowx already! *10:20 GG: what *10:20 GT: The reaxon xhe already doex ix becauxe you took your XWEET AXX TIME *10:20 GT: Everybody knew and word got out *10:20 GG: oh gog *10:21 GG: - don't know what to do about th-s *10:21 GT: BETA BETA BETA TO THE MAX *10:21 GT: Xee? *10:21 GG: *s-gh* *10:21 GT: You don't know what to do *10:21 GG: yeah *10:21 GG: every t-me - talk to her, - want to tell her. *10:22 GG: But - just can't *10:22 GT: Why not? *10:22 GG: - don't know *10:22 GG: She's just so amaz-ng and - have no -dea what to do *10:22 GT: The β xtrikex again *10:22 GT: If xhe'x xo amazing *10:22 GT: You xhould get pumped up whenever you interact with her! *10:23 GT: Xhe'x yourx, take her *10:23 GG: - dont know how! *10:23 GG: She -SN'T M-NE! *10:23 GG: she -sn't ANYONE'S! *10:23 GT: Xhe'x yourx and you are her'x *10:23 GT: That'x how it workx *10:24 GG: -'m hers *10:24 GG: but she -sn't m-ne *10:24 GG: - dont know -f she ever w-ll be *10:24 GT: At thix rate... *10:24 GT: How bad do you want her? *10:25 GG: More than anyth-ng else -n th-s world or any world *10:25 GT: Then acting a little more confident ixn't that bad *10:26 GG: - just don't know how *10:27 GT: Xhe already knowx, it'x not like xhe will be xurprixed or laugh at you *10:27 GG: okay *10:27 GG: you know what *10:27 GG: -'m gonna do -t *10:27 GT: Chooxe the right letter dude *10:28 GG: -'m gonna go talk to her and see where th-ngs stand *10:28 GG: And then we'll se where -t goes from there *10:28 GT: Thαt'x my pαlebro *10:28 GG: yeah *10:28 GT: Good luck dude *10:28 GG: wa-t here a sec *10:28 GT: Xure *10:29 GG: see whαt - just d-d *10:29 GG: - chαnged up my qu-rk *10:30 GG: -'m not gonnα be betα αgα-n, - prom-se. *10:30 GT: OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU *10:30 GT: I WILL BE THE NICEXT, CHEERIEXT PERXON EVER *10:30 GT: 8:D *10:30 GG: (: c *10:31 GG: -'ll tαlk to you soo w-th α stαtus report *10:31 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 22:31 --